Helena Rose, Slytherin
by xWickedWeasleyx
Summary: Helena, a confused, yet ordinary 15 year old wizard. Raised by her mother Belle. Sets out to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she is sorted into an unwanted house, Slytherin. There, all the secrets of her family come from the shadows.


Helena Rose, Slytherin. Chapter 1

"Well this is bloody wonderful." Helena says in a sarcastic tone. She spilled her favorite drink on the new robe her mother bought while caught up with her studies on the way to a new school. She looked angrily for some napkins, or even a clothing item to dry up the Gillywater from her robe. This was a stressful time for her, she was only 15, going to a school she never heard of for these…. Powers she didn`t even know about. This girl, was a lonely individual on the Hogwart`s Express, but, out of the blue she heard someone. "Hello! Looking quite lonely there, may I be of company?" she looked up to see a tall, lanky, ginger boy around her age. Helena thought for a moment, "Only if you`d like. My name is Helena. Helena Rose, and you?" The ginger looked up with a goofy grin, "My name happens to be Fred, one of the many in the Weasley family, my parents had an interesting marriage you see!" Helena giggled, "I completely understand, my mum and dad… Well, they loved children. Which is the cause of myself and the other 6 siblings that drove me mad, I couldn`t wish for any better people to be in my life." Fred started to reply, but in comes his goofy replica, George. "There you are mate! I was looking up and down this place trying to find the second best twin!" He looked at George with an annoyed, yet amused expression on his face. "You mean the better looking one right?" The twins laughed as they pushed one another, but Helena just sat there, ignoring the two with the Gillywater she had left and her books to look in to. Her mind was too cluttered with nervous thoughts to be focusing on such goofy things at the moment.

While sitting there with a blank expression, she started to think. Helena always wondered why she never knew about these powers she has, and why she got a letter from a school she never heard of. Her family seemed normal, though it was only Helena and her mother, Belle. Her father was murdered when Helena was too young to remember. Belle never told her why, or even when, she always used to say "Daddy is gone princess. You`ll see him again one day when the stars come to favor." That statement was always confusing to Helena, the only thought it gave her was that her father is dead. Without her father being there, Helena and Belle shared a "normal" mother/daughter relationship for the most part. They would get up early in the mornings for no apparent reason, scrub the house spotless, and maybe share a cup of coffee together in between. They never spoke much, when they did it was usually about school, or the noisy neighbors they had. Helena never thought her mother acted weird, except at nights when she left. Every night, 10pm sharp, her mother grabbed her bag and walked out of the door not saying exactly where. Maybe this was an answer to all of the questions traveling through Helena`s head. Suddenly, the train came to a stop. "Come on now!" Fred said to Helena as he reached for her hand. "So this is Hogwarts huh? Quite beautiful I must say." Fred`s eyes sparkled with the lights surrounding them. "You`re telling me. This is my home away from home." While admiring the outside of the school, George ran up to them "It`s rude to leave me alone like that!" he said while giving Fred an evil glare. "Not my fault! I just have longer legs than you so I tend to walk quicker." Fred snarled at George in a joking matter. The three walked into Hogwarts and went straight to the Great Hall. This would be quite an unusual sorting ceremony for Hogwarts. Helena lined up with all of the first years, waiting to be sorted into a house. She hoped for Gryffindor because she considered herself to be like them. One after another all she heard was "Gryffindor! Slytherin! Hufflepuff! Ravenclaw!" from the Sorting Hat. Her nerves grew weary. The Sorting Hat just finished with a Gryffindor, "Helena Isabelle Rose, you`re up!" Her heart beat grew faster and faster as she sat down on the chair for the hat to sit upon her head. The Sorting Hat began to speak, "Hmmm, you have the smarts of a Ravenclaw.. Ambition of a Slytherin… You`re more like a Gryffindor…. Hmph. Hardest one to judge…" The Great Hall was so silent you could hear a mouse crawl from a mile away. Helena became shaky, and anxious.. "Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat shouted as everyone cheered. Everyone was excited, except for Helena, she was disappointed, sad even. She was hoping to get Gryffindor because she never hears of good things coming from the Slytherin house. "Congrats Helena, wish you could be with us, but I`m sure this is a good fit for you!" The twins said as she passed to sit with the fellow Slytherin students.

After the sorting ceremony, they all went to their house to settle in. Helena walked into the common room to clear her head. "Of course, I can`t find a place to even dwell by myself." she thought as she looked over to a tall, darked haired boy reading a book by the fireplace. "I`m sorry to bother, but do you mind if I sit down, I don`t want to interrupt, or be a bother." Helena said in a shy tone. "Now, why would I say no to a beautiful Slytherin girl like yourself. Of course you can. My name is Adrian, nice to meet you." he said with a star-struck look upon his face. Helena blushed, sat down and looked over at Adrian. "Thanks. M-my name is Helena." Adrian smiled. "Now, no need to be shy, I don`t bite, unless a chocolate cake comes to play." He said while looking away laughing at his own joke. Helena giggled and grabbed out her journal.. Adrian felt embarrassed. "Calm down Adrian. Calm down.." he thought while gazing at Helena as she began to write. "Umm.. Helena.. Did the Sorting Hat choose to your favor?" She looked at him and sighed. "Not in the slightest.. No offence. I wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor.. They seem to be the bravest.. I thought I was brave enough to be a part of that house. Fred would be there too.. I mean. I.. I`m sorry." Adrian looked to the ground to hide the insecurities he felt. "Is Fred in your interest?" he asked with a concerned look. "Honestly, I`m not quite sure Adrian. He was the only one that made me feel welcome. He is my friend." Helena turned to him and continued. "He would never think of me as more anyway. Isn`t it against Hogwarts morals for two houses to be intertwined?" Adrian brushed his hand across his forehead. "No. It`s not actually. I used to be in love with a Ravenclaw. Looked just like you odd enough. She was quite the portrait. Gorgeous blue eyes, flowing red hair, a smile that would bring even the strongest man to his knees. She was the epitome of perfection. She died a year ago." he sighed and looked up to the ceiling "Honestly, I was in complete shock when I saw you. I didn`t have a clue who you were, I just knew you were the mirror image of this girl that I hoped would be my wife in the future." Helena grew speechless. "I`m so, so sorry Adrian, I don`t even know where to begin with how sorry I am that you lost someone so dear to you." Adrian looked up at Helena and began to speak with a small, unsure voice. "No. I`m sorry. Really. I gave you pretty much a life story and we just met. I`m this wreck that doesn`t keep his trap shut. I`m sorry this is a terrible first impression." He got up and scurried out of the room. Helena just sat there, gripping her journal with tears in her eyes.

After the night went by Helena realized all of her classes were to begin soon. She had to go to Proffessor Trelawney`s class. She threw on her robe, grabbed her books and waltzed out of the door with a worried expression on her face. "Maybe I shouldn`t go to class, I need to look for answers." Helena thought as she was walking down a corridor. She made a u-turn and went back to the Slytherin common room. She paced back and forth trying to figure out what she was possibly going to do to find out about her parents, about this "wizardly" past Helena supposedly has. She thought the library would be her best bet. She searched and searched for a book remotely close to the Rose family`s name. Nothing. Nothing even close on the shelves. She went to the person running the library and asked if there was anything there that would be helpful. "Is there anything with the name Belle, or even Rose?" She asked breathing heavily. The librarian didn`t reply. She went directly to the journal section and grabbed a book with an unfamiliar name on it. "Bellatrix Lestrange, Slytherin." Helena grabbed the book with shaky hands and tears running down her eyes. "I don`t know how this is similar, but thank you." she said to the librarian as finding a place to sit. When she finally sat down, she brushed the hair off of her face and stared at the book trying to get the courage to open it. Helena took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and brushed open to the first page. She couldn`t believe it. A picture of grandmother right on the page. She closed the journal and put her head down, shaking and worried about what`s to come.


End file.
